


Little Nightmares

by Syvia



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, mild spoilers for the fourth game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syvia/pseuds/Syvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Mike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Nightmares

Halfway between the stage and the hallway, he realized what was... off.

No cameras.

No whirring drone that meant someone was peek-peek-peeking at them from their hiding spot in the office. No red lights to show where mister night watch was looking. No cameras. No flickering light in the halls. No slice of metal against metal as the doors closed. 

It was 1am.

The night watch was doing... nothing.

Bonnie listened to the slow click of the hooks on Foxy’s curtain as it slid open. 

Bonnie shifted his weight. If he wanted this one, he’d have to move now. Before Foxy got impatient. He hopped once into the end of the hall and paused. 

No cameras. No doors. But he could hear _something_ … shuddering breath, a wet inhalation. Whimpers. 

The night guard was _crying_? 

Bonnie turned his head to the stage, distantly surprised that Freddy was still standing there. His head was up, ears shifting toward the office… if Freddy hadn't moved, what did the guard have to cry about?

 _-Did we break him?-_ Chica stood between the tables in the dining area, giggled sub-vocally.

 _-Not enough.-_ Bonnie smirked. On night four, too. What a shame. He hopped again, further down the hall, and stepped carefully into the blind spot beside the door. There was no light to startle him and reset his optics. The door didn’t slam shut inches from his feet. He crept closer, put a hand in the loose panel. Bonnie threaded fingers into the wiring to interrupt the door signal and force it to remain open. He looked inside the office…

Night watch wasn’t in his chair. He wasn’t hiding under the desk. He was standing in the center of the office, wringing his hands around the dead flashlight that usually sat, unnoticed, in a drawer. He held it pointed at the desk, shaking it as if doing so would finally _make it work_. He was staring at the surface of the desk as if something were sitting just to the left of the fan. More than one something, with the way his eyes darted over the pitted metal. 

Usually, by this point, Bonnie got a better reaction out of them. Some swearing, at least. But if the night watch was going to stare at nothing, he could do that just as well from the inside of a suit-

Bonnie clapped a hand to the wall just as Foxy got there. 

_-This one’s mine.-_

He side-eyed the fox. Foxy's jaw creaked as he stared at the night watch. It creaked again as he loosed a rusty little chuckle. 

_-Nah. Lad's already been claimed.-_

What? Bonnie looked again. The night watch was backing away, clutching the flashlight to his chest and shaking his head over and over. He sank into a crouch, staring up at something much bigger than he was. Something only he could see... oh. 

_-Huh. Usually he just gives them a heart-attack and leaves.-_

Foxy hummed agreement, slapped Bonnie on the back with his hook before he turned away. 

_-C’mon, mate. Let’s leave the little man to ‘is fun.-_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theories I've seen about who the FNAF4 protagonist is, and the other four souls haunting the animatronics. I'm hoping October's additional content will give us more explanation. 
> 
> In the meantime, I'll fic it.


End file.
